


日常

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	日常

季戈文的老板今天给提前下了班，给爱人发了个短信叫人不要再来接，自己坐地铁回家。

路过卫西站的时候提前下了地铁，拐到红滩城的地下一层的超市去，准备在那里买点菜回家，家里多多的磨牙棒也吃完了，正好顺便再拿两包。

因为比正常下班时间早一点，超市里还没有多少人，带着孙子的大妈大爷倒是不少，季戈文推着车子在蔬菜区晃悠，一个小孩直冲冲的就朝着他的腿上撞了过来，后面还有急急忙忙跟过来的大妈。

小孩手里拿着一瓶开了口子的酸奶，这一撞真好撒了些在季戈文的裤腿上。

季戈文低头看着脏了的裤子，又看了一眼小孩，还没开口说什么，那小孩张嘴就哇哇的哭了起来。

大妈终于赶到，把小孩抱到一遍，检查了一下孙子并无受伤，连忙对着季戈文道歉，并从包里拿出了一包卫生纸手帕。

“对不起对不起，小孩不懂事。”大妈连说了好几遍，季戈文摆摆手也跟着说了好几遍没关系，可惜他天生就是没什么表情的脸，自然下垂的嘴角更是要了命，让他没表情的时候都好像在生气一样。

“没事的。”季戈文说了最后一遍，手里的手机响了，是母亲打过来的，他冲着大妈摆摆手，指了指自己的手机，把电话接了起来。

“喂，妈？”

“儿子，这周末回来吗？”

“回去哦，你那边缺点什么，我回去给你带。”超市蔬菜区的工作人员看人多开始拿着麦克风在喊降价的蔬菜了，季戈文害怕那边听不见他说话，推着推车往饮品区挪了挪。

“什么都不缺，你叫小齐来的时候别拿那么多水果，吃不完又要扔的。”

母亲开始抱怨起来他爱人往家里搬的水果，说是抱怨，却带着笑意。

季戈文看了看饮品区的货架，拿了一瓶爱人喜欢喝的红酒，说：“好哦，爸怎么样？”

“好着呢！出去和那群糟老头子显摆自己的鸟去了！鸟笼都不离手的！周末给你们炖排骨哈，我这就先挂了。”

挂断了电话，季戈文差不多也挑完了东西，爱人发了短信，问他怎么还没到家，他回说自己在超市，那人就回说来接他。

结完账拎着东西还没走两步路，手里的东西就被人从身后拎了起来，季戈文扭头，爱人齐深冲他挑了下眉：“没看见我吗？”

季戈文笑了一下，揉了揉鼻梁，说：“人太多了，还真没看见，以为你在停车场呢。”

到了家，打开门先给蹦蹦跳跳摇尾巴的多多亲一下，再回头吻一下爱人的脸颊，忙碌的一天算是结束了。齐深总是很在乎先亲狗还是先亲人的顺序，纠结了好几年了季戈文也没改过，就让他自己纠结去，一起生活这么多年了，还跟狗抢第一第二，不够丢人的。

晚饭白粥小菜，季戈文晚上一般没什么胃口，给爱人又再煎了一盘小包子，吃到最后的时候，齐深把剩下一个包子的肉芯挤给了多多，多多嘴快，一下子就吞了下去，季戈文没拦住，拍了一下齐深的手背。

上次就是乱喂人的食物给多多搞得拉了两天的肚子，这次还不吸取教训。

齐深把剩下的包子皮塞进嘴里，眯着眼睛说：“小可怜相，忍不住就想喂。”

“喂坏了怎么办？多多要恨你的。”季戈文挤了下鼻子，故作凶狠的瞪了一眼齐深。

齐深反而靠近亲了一口季戈文的鼻子，说：“不会的。”而后有装模做样的问两个爪子搭在椅子上的多多：“你会恨我吗？不会啊……那你爱谁多一点？妈妈啊……为什么？”

季戈文听不下去爱人鬼扯，笑着呸了一声，傻狗还汪的叫了一下。

“看，多多说不恨。”

季戈文翻了个白眼。

碗筷放到洗碗机里，季戈文先在卫生间里洗个澡，出来没来得及吹头发，在购物袋里找出来给多多买的磨牙棒零食袋，拆开一个在阳台上逗狗，这样舒适悠闲的时间不多，季戈文一下子就忘记了时间，齐深洗完澡出来的时候，看见季戈文的头发还在滴着小水珠，攥着人手腕去吹头发去了。

头发吹蓬松了，季戈文去给多多把狗窝铺好，说了句晚安，和爱人一起进卧室去了。

开着电视，季戈文躺在齐深怀里，随意的调换着频道，在动物世界那一个频道停顿了一会儿，又调开了。

齐深噗嗤的笑了一下，说：“你想看就看就是了。”

季戈文哼了一声，把频道又调回了动物世界。齐深之前说动物世界放来放去就那几个，没什么好看的，还笑他幼稚，他刚刚就是想到这个才把频道调走的。

动物世界这次放的和往常不一样，非洲的大草原，草色枯黄，狮群里，两只雄狮精诚合作，共同治理整个狮群。

期中一闪而过一个画面，一个雄狮压在了另一个雄狮上面，做着性交的动作，季戈文看呆了，他指着电视，叫身边的齐深看。

齐深点点头，吻了一下季戈文的额头，说：“你那么喜欢看，没看过这一集吗？”

“没，挺神奇的。”

齐深嘴巴往下探了探，又吻了一下季戈文的眼睑，说：“也是，人家是亲兄弟，跟咱俩不一样。”

季戈文被讲得害臊了，明明在一起十多年了，爱人还是喜欢逗他，他轻轻扇了一下齐深的脸，嗔怒道：“就你会说话。”

齐深哈了一声，翻身跪在季戈文身上，又把季戈文的一条腿抬起来，吻了一下脚背，咬了一下粉白的脚趾。

“宝贝……”齐深低沉的叫了一声，季戈文腰立马就软了下来，乖乖的把自己的上衣脱了，裤子褪到一半，抬腰叫爱人给他拉掉。

季戈文被齐深褪掉裤子后，起身做起来，解齐深睡衣前面的扣子。爱人一着急就喜欢扯衣服，已经扯坏好几套了，扣子崩得整个卧室都是，到最后还会因为少几个扣子而把睡衣作废，之后季戈文就形成了给爱人解扣子的习惯，总不能做一次买一套睡衣，解扣子的空档，爱人也停不下来，低头吮他的脖颈，他歪着头享受，说：“今天咱妈给我打电话了，周末去哦。”

“好哦。”齐深应了一声，嘴唇上移去咬季戈文的耳垂，刚答应完，又像想起来什么一样，猛的抬起头，和季戈文对视，说：“那你提醒我买水果哦。”

季戈文被刚刚爱人的动作吓一跳，还以为是什么事，结果又是买水果，他把爱人的睡衣从肩膀上扒掉，说：“咱妈说不用了，吃不完都扔掉了。”

“那也得买，不买那么多就是了。”

上衣脱掉，齐深跪起来，季戈文又把爱人裤子褪掉，中间那处已经硬了些，他抬头勾了一下嘴角，手摸了一下爱人的小腹，渐渐移到那个家伙上面去：“看来今天你不累，这么精神呀？”

齐深一下子把季戈文推倒在床上，蹭了一下季戈文，咬着牙问：“你老公什么时候累过？嗯？”

季戈文咯咯的笑了两声，微微的抬起头，和爱人接吻，他恍惚反应过来，这个吻从高中那会儿就没变过，但仔细享受一会儿却又能感到里面的些许改变，少年时期的独占渐渐变得深沉了些，温情更多，留恋更多，依赖更多。

唇舌交缠，季戈文抬起胳膊捧着爱人的脸，侧脸颊的胡子长出来有点扎手了，明天要刮一刮了。

一吻过后，齐深重新跪坐起来，那了床头抽屉里的润滑油，用大腿垫着季戈文的腰，挤在了季戈文的后穴处，开始扩张。

后面的动物世界放到了鸟的王国，季戈文又想到了今天和母亲的通话，他说：“咱爸很喜欢你送他的那只雀儿…嗯……”

话说到结尾爱人的手指突然深入，压在了敏感点上面，他忍不住抬了下腰，前面也抖了两下。

“喜欢就好。”齐深低着头看着那一缩一缩的穴口，手指又在里面搅动了两下让穴壁放松，另一只手揉搓着自己的阴茎，说：“咱爸咱妈还缺什么吗？”

“不缺，”季戈文摇摇头，伸手扭了一下爱人的乳头，又向下用手心按摩爱人的龟头，那里已经全硬，烫得不行，他调整了一下姿势，说：“咱妈还说给你做排骨吃呢，就记得你喜欢吃排骨……进来吧……”

齐深又用大拇指抚了一下季戈文的穴口，压了一下会阴的地方，接着扶着阴茎挺腰插了进去。

“嗯……”两个人几乎是同时发出一声呻吟，齐深喘了两口气，手肘撑在爱人头的两侧，低头吻了一下爱人的下巴，声音因为动情而变得更加的沙哑，说：“咱妈疼我。”

“啊……”季戈文搂着齐深的腰，感受着压在身上的人每一下腰的挺动，心已经没有空余去思考，胡乱的应和着，说：“是，最疼你了。”

“我疼我宝贝，”齐深胳膊向下拉过季戈文的腿叠到身前，咬了一下对方的耳垂又叫了一声：“宝贝……”

气息打在季戈文的脖颈，他嫌痒，哼的笑了一声：“谁是你宝贝？”

“你。”齐深又用力的顶了一下，说：“你，季戈文，文文，阿文……”

“轻点……别往里那么深啊……”季戈文扭了下腰，身上的人动作幅度不减，他上嘴咬了一下爱人的肩膀：“嗯……齐深……”

“叫老公，”齐深明显不满足简简单单的名字：“撒个娇。”

季戈文手伸到下面想去撸动自己的阴茎，被爱人挡住了：“叫老公。”

季戈文皱了下眉，说：“你这人最没意思。”

齐深眯着笑眼，用鼻子拱了拱他的下巴：“叫嘛。”

“老公，快点啊，操射我，快！”这是季戈文为数不多的大胆挑逗，今天心情好，他有心思逗爱人一下，哪里想得到今天爱人也是精力满满，打桩一样的，快而密集的顶弄着他穴里前列腺那里，他整个下身发麻颤抖，哑着嗓子让人慢一点。

“你不是说要我操射你吗？嗯？”齐深像头发情的猛兽一样汹涌的耸动着，呼吸火热发烫，时不时咬一下季戈文的喉结，背部和臀部的肌肉因为用力而鼓起，脑门上的青筋也爆了起来。

“嗯……深，停一下，我要射了……”

“射吧，一起。”

“嘶……啊——”季戈文抽搐着腰身，阴茎先是滴了三四滴透明的黏液，接着便射出了两股白色的精液。

齐深最后一记深顶，接着便从里面抽了出来，也射在了季戈文的小腹上。

“你怎么不射在里面？”

齐深喘着气，他未软的阴茎还在因为高潮而一下下的勃动着，俯下身侧躺在季戈文身边，说：“射里面你给我生宝宝呀？”

“你想要吗？”

齐深被问愣了，扭头问：“我不是有你吗？”接着用胳膊环着季戈文：“你就是我的宝宝。”

清理完后两个人都累了，季戈文躺在齐深怀里，将要睡着，突然想到爱人扎人的胡子，说：“明天刮胡子哦。”

齐深用下巴蹭了一下季戈文的肩膀，耍赖说：“不刮怎样？”

“不刮就不好看，不好看就不爱你了。”

“真的啊？”齐深睁开眼，黑夜的卧室里那双眼睛还是如少年时一样明亮：“那还是刮吧，刮完还爱我吗？”

季戈文用手抚了一下爱人的脸颊，故意说：“我不知道。”

“什么不知道？”齐深挠季戈文的腰窝，威胁道：“快说！说完才能睡觉！”

“哈哈哈哈哈，”季戈文蹬了两下腿反抗，最终妥协：“好啦，我爱你，一直都爱你。”

“我也是，我爱你。”

说了很多年，这一天当然也不能落下。


End file.
